memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Holodeck Adventures (RPG)
| reformat = | reprint = | pages = 101 | duopages = | ISBN = ISBN 0671040103 | printed = | omnibus = | date = | stardate = | altcover = | caption = }} Description :To boldly go :Any place, any time, any where… :The boundaries are set only by your imagination as you enter one of the most amazing inventions of Federation technology – the holodeck. It's a role playing game within a game, as your Star Trek characters take on roles from other times and places. They can even become your favorite characters from other RPGs! 'Holodeck Adventures' provides the perfect way to get other roleplayers into your Star Trek game, or to give existing Star Trek gamers a refreshing change of pace. :This book includes: :*''How to take on the role of a fictional character, and enter a world of fantastic adventure – all in the Star Trek universe!'' :*''A complete description of how the holodeck works.'' :*''Information for Narrators on using the holodeck in their games, and creating their own holodeck programs.'' :*''Information for the Icon System on tommy guns, Duesenbergs, cannon, pirate reavers, and more.'' :Three complete adventures: :*''"The Case of the Golden Serpent" plunges Dixon Hill and friends into a mystery involving an ancient Aztec idol.'' :*''"The Doom That Came to Korath" presents a story of supernatural horror set in Alpha Centauri's past.'' :*''"The Falcon's Gold" provides an adventure on the bounding main, and includes rules for pitched naval battles, flintlocks, and pirate mayhem.'' References Characters Dixon Hill and Case of the Golden Serpent characters : • Annie Cassidy • Jeremiah Fatmann • Gloria • Harry Goodwin • Katherine Goodwin • Dixon Hill • Madeline • McTeague • Nick Palatomo • • Plunkett • Rex • Jorge Villa Lobos • Data • Johnny Iessi • James T. Kirk • Jean-Luc Picard • Quetzalcoatl • Tony Vinson The Doom That Came to Korath characters :Actos • Alichza • Cilea • Elmuth • Ganiri • Hunçek • Ionus • Korvos II • Marwand • Morea • Racius • Rebara • Theguis Bloody Besaria • Francek • Karos • Korvos I • Erik Korvos • Oacan • Ralla'thain • William Shakespeare The Falcon's Gold characters :Beauregard • Harold Burns • Estrella Delgado-Albernaz • Ricardo Delgado-Ruiz • Emil d'Plessy • Rabican d'Orleans • Arend Fabricus • Ironface • Rodrigo Marvillosa • Abernathy Montgomery • August'n Antonio Lopez-Pazos de Sepúlveda • Alexander Sevastopol Tredegar Jones • Thomas Modyford • Scurvy Dog • Robert Louis Stevenson Other characters :Cartwright • Harrison • Plunkett Alessara • Alvarez • Yma Arbol • John Boorman • Charlotte Bronte • Agatha Christie • Billy Crystal • Colville • Data • Lyndsey Davis • Arthur Conan Doyle • Leonardo da Vinci • Errol Flynn • John Ford • Frenchy • Sigmund Freud • Carmen Fuller • Dick Fuller • Cary Grant • Zane Grey • Gro'ozal • Hasui • Stephen Hawking • Howard Hawks • Tony Hillerman • Kathryn Janeway • Kahless • Lawrence Kasdan • Deborah Kerr • Louis L'Amour • Landers • Lukara • Dashiell Hammett • Mad Hatter • Joseph L. Manckiewicz • Ed McBain • Larry McMurtry • Neelix • Isaac Newton • Nicki the Nose • Ellis Peters • Jean-Luc Picard • Q • Ann Radcliffe • Robin Hood • Ken Russell • Meg Ryan • Sir Walter Scott • Douglas Sirk • Nicholas Sparks • Wendy Staton • Danielle Steele • Buck Stragen • Robert James Waller • Horace Walpole • Worf Starships and vehicles :Atocha • Esmerelda • Nuesta Senorade Guadalupe • Reaver Bengal • Halcón • Yakutsk Locations :Ælberoth • Alpha Centauri • Altair VI • Antigua • Atlantic Ocean • Atlantis • Barbuda • Bogota • Cabana Room • Caicos Island • Caribbean • Chicago • Cleveland • Colorado River • Cuba • Dominica • Eleuthera • Florida Keys • Grand Bahama • Grand Canyon • Grenada • Haiti • Hispaniola • holodeck • Ironface Cay • Jamaica • Korath • Korath Castle • Kriosian Temple of Akadar • Magnolia Key • Martinique • Mayaguana • Mexico • Micky's Bar and Grill • Montserrat • New Andalusia • New Grenada • Ohniaka III • Port Royal • Puerto Rico • Rex's Bar • San Francisco • South America • Spanish Main • St. Kitts • St. Lucia • St. Maarten • Tai-La plateau • Turk's Island • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Vældæs • Yucatan Channel • Zaragosa Races and cultures :Centauran • Human Betazoid • Boraalan • Borg • Cardassian • Ferengi • Klingon • Romulan • Vulcan Other references :39 Steps • 48 hrs • 87th Precinct • Across 110th Street • The Adventures of Robin Hood • An Affair to Remember • All That Heaven Allows • The Avengers • bat'leth • Battle of Tong Vey • Beverley Hill Cop • Big Heist on Uffizi Street • Bolian flu • Bonanza (TV show) • Bridges of Madison County • Brother Cadfael • Captain Blood • Castle of Otranto • chaka • Dark Shadows • Diagnosis Murder • Dracula • Dragonwyck • Excalibur (movie) • Flash Gordon • Gothic (movie) • Gunsmoke • Hamlet • Henry V • Hercule Poirot • Homicide • Indiana Jones • In the Mouth of Madness • Ivanhoe • Jalala • James Bond • Jane Eyre • Jim Chee / Joe Leaphorn • keiyurium • L.A. Confidential • Lethal Weapon • Macbeth • The Maltese Falcon • mek'leth • Message in a Bottle (novel) • Mission: Impossible • Miss Marple • Murder, She Wrote • Mysteries of Udolpho • North bby Northwest • NYPD Blue • omni-directional holo diode • Our Man Flint • Perils of Nyoka • phaser • Plague Years • plasma injector • plomeek soup • Rebecca (movie) • replicator • Rio Bravo • safety protocol • The Sea Hawk • The Searchers • Serious Business • Serum Hunt • Sherlock Holmes • Silverado • Sneakers • Starsky and Hutch • taymarim • tractor beam • transporter • Treasure Island • Wagon Train • When Harry Met Sally Category:RPG books